1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a system which can provide both public and private mobile communication services, and method for providing both public and private mobile communication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication network can be divided into a public mobile communication network and a private (or in-building) mobile communication network, and the two networks cannot interact with each other. That is, the mobile communication system is so designed as to optionally provide either the public mobile communication service or the private mobile communication service, so that the mobile terminal subscriber registered in a specific network can be provided with the service only in the registered network. Therefore, a mobile terminal subscriber registered in the public mobile communication network cannot be provided with the private mobile communication service, and on the contrary, a mobile terminal subscriber registered in the private mobile communication network cannot be provided with the public mobile communication service.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a method for enabling the mobile terminal subscriber to be provided with both the public and private mobile communication services using one mobile terminal. Incorporated by reference herein are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,287 to Enrique Laborde entitled Integrated Personal/Cellular Communications Systems; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,610 to Ray H. Mauger et al. entitled Mobile Communication Having Mobile Subscribers, PCN Network, PBX and Local Exchange; U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,064 to Ina Widergen et al. entitled Mobile Telecommunications Network Having Integrated Wireless Office System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,018 to Krister Sallberg entitled System And Method For Interworking Of Wireless Communication Systems With ISDN Networks; U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,029 to Dennis C. Smith entitled Method And System For Providing Wireless Communications To A Subscriber Of A Private Wireline Network; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,966 to Donald V. Hanley entitled Wireless Access For Local Exchange Carriers.